


We Belong Together

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Clueless Soonyoung, Confession, Drama, F/M, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, First Love, Flirting, Fluffy, Football Player Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Girl! Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Girl! Woozi, Jealous, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Girl! Jihoon feels inadequate to all the girls clinging to Soonyoung.





	We Belong Together

Title: We Belong Together

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Jihoon/Soonyoung

Characters: Kwon Soonyoung, and Lee Jihoon.

Summary: Girl! Jihoon feels inadequate to all the girls clinging to Soonyoung.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fanfiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung was popular.

He was captain of the football team, nice and _funny_ guy, and he treated everyone with respect. It was no surprise that he would be popular.

Lee Jihoon, his girlfriend just didn't think he would be this popular.

* * *

They were on a date, at least it was supposed to be a date. Jihoon was rolling her eyes refusing to laugh at Soonyoung corny joke when some private school girls entered the coffee shop. Jihoon didn't pay any attention to them until she noted the secret looks they kept sending towards Soonyoung.

Jihoon frowned because it was the third time this week, Soonyoung had girls making googly eyes at him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Jihoonie?" Soonyoung asked yet again snapping the girl from her inner thoughts.

"Mhmhm," Jihoon replied as she glared at the girls who eyed her boyfriend. Soonyoung didn't say anything else as he stood and headed towards the counter to place his order.

Jihoon tighten her grip on her book as she watched one of the girl's get up.

She was pretty, prettier than Jihoon.

She was everything Jihoon wasn't with her long black hair, catlike eyes, long legs and visible curves.

* * *

The girl flipped her long black hair, pulling her school skirt higher while losing two of her blouse buttons. She moved to stand behind Soonyoung and once he finished paying she moved closer until he accidentally bumped into her while backing away.

Jihoon watched as the girl gasped and pretended to fall to make Soonyoung lean down to talk to her. The girl blushed fluttering her eyelashes at Soonyoung who just didn't notice.

"They're such a cute couple."

Jihoon released her grip on her poor book, glancing towards the old couple across from her but they're focused on Soonyoung and the other girl. It's right then that it draws on Jihoon how perfect Soonyoung looks like her.

Soonyoung deserves someone who wasn't ill-tempered, antisocial and built tomboyish like Jihoon.

He needed a girl who fitted his social and athletic background.

He needs someone who wasn't her.

* * *

Soonyoung apologized again to the girl for knocking her down despite knowing how she moved closer purposely. Helping her up, he turned to head back to his table to wait with his cute little girlfriend until the food was ready.

Soonyoung frowned when he noted that Jihoon was nowhere in sight before he heard the doorbell chime as it closed behind someone.

* * *

Jihoon feels the tears coming before she knows it. She felt pathetic as she eyes started to burn because of it.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon froze before her body snapped into overdrive as she started walking quickly to the bus stop. Soonyoung's feet pounded against the pavement behind her as he rushed forward.

Suddenly Jihoon was lifted off the ground into Soonyoung strong arms. The pint-sized girl starter kicking and shoving at Sooyoung's arms but the grip didn't release.

"Let me the fuck go Soonyoung!" Jihoon hissed trying to break the grip.

"Why are you running from me Jihoonie?" Soonyoung whispered his face buried in her pastel pink hair.

"Let me go!"

Soonyoung ignored the demand as he settled Jihoon back on the ground tugging the girl to face him. Soonyoung felt his heartbreak at the sight. She was frustrated, but she can't hide the tears in her eyes or the way she harshly brushes them away like they were never there, to begin with.

“Jihoon, why were you crying?”

“I'm just tired. It's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow or something.” She mutters after rubbing her eyes harsh enough to make them sting for a different reason than her stupid tears.

“Jihoon.”

His voice was strong and powerful, intimidating almost, but Jihoon ignores him, crossing her small arms over her blouse.

“It’s nothing, Soonyoung, stop worrying so much,” she mumbles, biting the inside of her cheek not bothering to look at him. “Go back to your little date with a perfect girl.”

“Perfect girl?” Soonyoung frowned, "Princess you were my date, and my perfect date before you decided to ditch me." Suddenly realization covers Sooyoung's face, "Wait for Jihoon ar-

“No!” Jihoon exclaims frustrated, sounding way too defensive for someone who wasn't jealous.

“Then what is it?” The older boy was starting to lose his patience with his girlfriend's attitude.

“It’s fucking nothing!” Jihoon hissed as she turned on her brown boots to only to have Soonyoung grip her writs again pulling her right back.

"You're not going to walk away from me until you explain why the fuck you're mad at me!"

“Why are you such an idiot, for god sakes!? Why can't you see that I’m fucking jealous! Kwon Soonyoung I’m in love with you and I can't compete with girls like her! She's prettier and most fitted for you than I'll ever be can't you see that. You deserve someone better not someone like me.” Jihoon screamed only to end in a whisper.

She didn't bother glancing up at Soonyoung. She just waited for him to realize that she wasn't the one for him but the moment doesn't come.

Jihoon opens her mouth only to get a kiss.

Her soft and tear stained face is capped by two big hands, belonging to the one and only Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon thinks it's sad how quickly she melts in his hands but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her arms locked around the college football player's neck, as she pours all her love into the kiss.

When Soonyoung pulls back he giggles at Jihoon who tries to chase his lips with her own. His forehead pressed against hers as he kissed those tear stained cheeks softly, "I love you too princess. I don't care about how fitted she is for me because she's not you. You're the only one for me, and it's gonna be that way until the day we die. We belong together forever. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I think we need some cuddles and a movie night."


End file.
